1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sleeping surfaces designed for infants. The present invention relates more specifically to an adjustable, variable angle inclined sleeping surface for infants, especially infants experiencing health related digestive and respiratory problems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Young infants are prone to experience a variety of health related issues involving their newly formed digestive systems and respiratory systems. Infants that are born prematurely frequently suffer from gastric reflux conditions and the associated respiratory conditions. Premature infants that experience gastric reflux conditions also tend to be light sleepers. The combination of these two conditions makes it difficult for parents, especially breast feeding mothers, to obtain the necessary rest, both for the infant and the parents.
Many parents decide to have the infant sleep near the mother, co-sleeping, as a partial solution to the problem. Co-sleeping allows the infant to fall asleep while nursing and permits the mother to remain stationary during this time. Problems arise in that, because of the reflux condition, it is better to feed the infant while he/she is sitting or lying at an inclined angle. This position allows gravity to assist the infant in keeping the milk down. The varying severity of the reflux condition requires that some infants be much closer to sitting upright than others. Of course, being very young infants, they are generally incapable of keeping themselves from sliding or moving on an inclined sleeping surface.
Existing solutions to the problems presented by young infants with gastric and breathing complications have utilized inclined sleeping surfaces that incorporate some type of sling or harness to hold the infant in place. However, nursing the infant requires at least partial disassembly of the sling/harness leaving the infant unsecured if the apparatus is at an elevated angle. In addition, VELCRO® hook and loop type material, snaps, zippers, etc. have a tendency to wake light sleepers, not to mention the process of placing the infant into or extracting the infant from the harness arrangement. In addition, many of the existing solutions only allow for a few discreet inclined positions. While a horizontal position is the ideal for sleeping, infants with varying degrees of gastric reflux will require varying degrees of inclination to control the symptoms of the condition. The mechanisms associated with many of the existing devices that allow adjustability in the incline also tend to be noisy, cumbersome, complicated, and prone to breakage.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a device capable of supporting a young infant on an inclined surface so as to reduce the effects experienced with gastric complications and breathing complications. It would be desirable to have a surface that could easily adjust from a fUlly horizontal position to an inclined position in a manner that did not require the removal of the young infant from the inclined surface. In this manner, it would be possible for a mother nursing her young infant to allow the infant to fall asleep while nursing while situated next to the infant on a bed or the like. Once the young infant was asleep after nursing, the inclined surface could be elevated to a position that helped prevent the occurrence of gastric and breathing difficulties. There are also situations where the mother must (or would prefer to) nurse the infant in an inclined position. In some such cases, it would be desirable for the sleeping surface to be lowered to a horizontal, or nearer to horizontal, position, perhaps after some time has passed since feeding and falling asleep. It would be desirable if such a device did not require the use of harnesses or other specialized clothing that would require manipulating the young infant to the extent that he or she would likely be wakened with such movement. It would be preferable for the surface of the device to be slip resistant in character so as to generally prevent the young infant from sliding down the surface even at a maximum inclination. Most importantly, the mechanism for adjusting the inclination of the surface should operate smoothly so as to not agitate the young infant while sleeping and yet remain very secure in its placement at a number of positions from the horizontal to the maximum inclination.